


清纯STK

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjnior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	清纯STK

我站在教室靠走廊的窗户边，盯着对面高二六班的门口，现在是早上第二节课的课间时间，按理说往常这个时候他该去上厕所了，可是为什么现在都下课一分三十秒了，他还没出来？我皱着眉撇了一眼手表，又很快把视线移回高二六班。难道他又被他们班那群该死的无脑的恶臭的男同学堵在教室一起玩恶心的直男游戏了吗。

我有些烦躁的用手敲着窗户，妈的，我暑假的时候就应该求求我爸，把我转到五班去，省的我还得天天扒在窗户边像个监控器一样，目不转睛尽职尽责的对准高二六班的前门后门以及有时拉开窗帘的玻璃窗。在离上课只有五分钟的时候，他终于出来了，我放松的叹了一口气，顺带活动了一下僵硬的脖子，踢了踢趴在桌子上睡觉的同桌的凳子，拿出竞走时的速度向男厕所走去。

我快步走到男厕所门口，用余光撇了一眼差不多在我身后还有五十米左右的他，我没有停下前进的脚步，转身进了男厕所。

我对着男厕所的镜子，快速的确认了我的衣着和发型。ok，李赫宰，你就算是从男厕所的镜子里面看，也是这个学校最帅的。我竖着耳朵听了听门口的脚步声，近了，他的脚步声越来越近了。我离开镜子，把手抄进裤子口袋里，扭了扭脖子，向便池走去。“厉旭，我们得快点，要上课了。”诶~，他声音可真甜。我在心里默默倒计时：五，四，三，二，一。

他进来了。我不慌不忙的拉开裤子拉链，装出不经意的样子，看了他一眼。我看见他拉着他那个该死的好朋友一起走向我左手边隔着我五个便池的地方。接下来，就是我每天最期待的最让我兴奋的时刻了。

可是今天不知道怎么回事，他那个该死的好朋友，都拉开拉链了，突然像是想起了什么，跑到他左手边上厕所。妈的，把他全挡住了，内裤都没得瞧。看来是得找个时间好好请他这个好朋友喝喝珍珠奶茶了，我在心里盘算着什么时候把他朋友打一顿。

什么都看不到的我，只好收回视线，快速解决掉生理需求，拉上拉链，装出一副快要迟到了的样子头也不回的冲出厕所。

我在走廊里一路狂奔，就为了能早点回教室，可以抓住这小小的时间差，守在窗户边看他从厕所一路走回教室。我气喘吁吁的推开我还在睡觉的同桌，挤进了我那靠着窗户边全班最好的位置上。回到座位上，我连气都来不及喘匀，就又扒在窗户边死盯着走廊。

他都走到五班了，我恨我自己为什么不能再快一点，他侧着脸听着他那个喜欢叨叨叨的好朋友说着话，刚好有阳光撒在他可爱的经常猫咪笑的嘴角边，我突然有点想尝尝阳光是什么味道。他们走的很快，我还没看几眼，他们就拐进了六班的教室门。

今天真不走运，根本没来的及多看几眼，甚至连我最期待的画面都没看到，我对自己怒其不争，哀其不幸。不过，幸好刚刚顺手拿手机录了他从走廊往教室走的画面。我摸着自己今天失望受伤的小心脏，打开了安慰自己的小视频。我盯着视频里他天使般的侧脸，又活过来了。

其实还有一个可以正大光明盯着他看的时候，那就是课间操时间。我为了能多看他几眼，这学期专门申请当了我们班的体育委员。因为体育委员不用做课间操，只需到每个班的后面瞎转悠，找找哪些不认真做操的同学，把他们名字写在小本子上。其他班的体育委员我倒不是很清楚他们是怎么工作的，反正我的对象和工作对象就只有他一个。

我熬过了痛苦的数学课，迎来了我的春天。拿出抽屉里面的校服，套在身上。唉，虽然说可以看他吧，但是我们学校特别变态，做课间操的时候每个人都必须穿校服，我们学校的冬季校服是一件有些土味的冲锋外套。我生无可恋的拉好校服的拉链，叹惜着不能在他面前展示一下我那超然卓绝的衣品。

我把小本本放进校服口袋里，拿着一支笔，给我的同桌打了一声招呼，让他帮我整下队，我就溜到六班的队伍后面去了。他的个子不算高，就比我矮了那么一两厘米，是一个我用手抬起他下巴，刚好低头就能吻上他嘴唇的绝佳高度差。我站在他们班后面，视线穿过他的那些恶臭男同学的背影抵达他的柔软的头发。

我们学校的夏季校服还勉强算的上好看，穿在他身上的时候，是最好看的。纯白的短袖衬衫，他穿的松松垮垮，纤细的腰身晃荡在有些大的衬衫里，还没来得及修剪的尾发扫过衣领口。天气有些热，他抬起手给自己扇着风，银手镯顺着手臂一路滑倒了快到手肘的地方，他可太瘦了。

天气真的很热，他的额头开始冒出一颗又一颗的汗珠，汗珠顺着他的侧脸，一路沿着优美而又脆弱的脖颈流进了衬衫领口里，我开始想象我就是那颗汗珠，我滚过他的锁骨，滚过能感受到他心脏跳动着的柔软的胸脯，和他粉嫩的乳////头擦肩而过，头也不回的流进他小巧的肚脐，又从肚脐流向我从未踏足过的小腹，最后到达我今天没有看到的令我向往的地方。躲在窗帘后面偷偷看着他的我，耳机里面刚好在放《Body Party》，“Your body is my party,now,it's just me on you.” 

教室里因为开着空调的缘故，温度有点偏低，我们班好些女同学都穿着外套，我却觉得有些燥热，我扯了扯领口，好让自己凉快一点。他的刘海被汗水黏在了额头上，他用手拨了拨，鼓起嘴朝刘海吹着气，然后把刘海往后一梳，露出好看的额头。兴许是嘴唇有些干燥，他伸出粉粉的舌头，小巧的舌尖舔过干燥的嘴唇。这个夏天真的太热了，我把头抵在窗户上，学着他的样子，伸出了舌头，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“you got me so excited.”

土味冲锋外套并没有让他变难看，就算十万分之一也没有，只要是他的话，在我眼里，他穿什么衣服都好看，不穿也好看。他的身体跟着音响里的音乐坐着广播体操，我最喜欢看他做体侧运动和立位体前屈。

体侧运动刚好可以让我看到他的脸，虽然只有短短的几秒钟，但也能缓解一下我的相思之苦。当然重头戏还得是立位体前屈，我看他把双脚并拢，把手臂抬高，随着口号前后振动了几下，然后弯下了腰，我选的这个角度刚好可以看见他撅起来的屁股，他的屁股真的很翘，而且感觉肉肉的，我捏了捏自己的手臂，控制着自己不要冲上去摸他。每当这个时候我都恨我自己为什么不狠下心求求我爸，让我转到五班去，多希望他身后的那个位置只属于我，他的可爱的肉感十足的屁股只属于我。

做完操该回教室了，我穿过人海，偷偷跟在他身后。上楼梯的时候，拥挤的人潮把他挤进了我的怀里，他的屁股抵在了我小腹上面一点的地方，比想象中还要柔软，我贪婪的大口呼吸着来自于他头发上洗发水的香味，好想伸出手臂，就这样把他圈进我的怀里。

如果我是一个魔法师，我一定会想尽一切办法把他变成只对我言听计从的人偶傀儡，我要每时每刻把他抱在我的怀里，无论是洗澡还是睡觉，永远都不要放手。

他感觉到了不舒服，拉着他朋友的手从我怀里站了起来，他转过头想要看看是谁一直在他头顶呼气，我当然不能让他看到我，现在还不是时候。我拉过旁边的同桌，把他拉到了我面前。我躲在同桌身后，表现的像是个看热闹的人一样，面无表情的看着他憋红了脸骂我同桌是个神经病。我同桌有苦说不出，想要把我供出来，我是不会给他这个机会的，我一个转身，挤到了楼梯下面。同桌鄙夷的对我竖起了中指，我只好抱歉的笑了笑。

现在还不是出现在他面前的时机，今天晚上才是。一个可以让他把所有目光都聚到我身上的机会，我已经筹备好久了。

下午第二节课的课间，他也会去上厕所。这个时候我都会好好呆在我的座位上，看他走出教室穿过走廊去厕所，又看他从厕所出来穿过走廊回教室。你要知道，stk的最高级别不是无处不在，而是时有时无。我带着耳机听着音乐，在脑子里不断回想着每一个舞蹈动作，今天晚上，我给他准备了一个惊喜。

终于等到放学了，今天是星期五，他每个星期五晚上都会去酒吧表演。我第一次跟踪他到酒吧的时候，真的完全震惊，因为他看起来就像个严格遵守规章制度的好学生，好学生是不会来这种未成年禁止进入的酒吧，我远远瞧见他轻车熟路的给门口的保镖问好，就直接进去了。

第一次，我什么都没准备，身上还穿着校服，只好在酒吧对面的麦当劳等他，等到晚上十点的时候，他出来了。他穿着服帖的白色丝绸衬衫，领口刚好开到能看见锁骨的地步，还化了精致的淡妆，刘海用摩丝撩了起来，乖巧的贴在头顶上，完全露出了他英气十足的眉毛，和湿漉漉的眼睛。脚上是白色的袜子配一双可爱的乐福黑色皮鞋。裤子似乎有些紧，勾勒出他挺翘的屁股，他走了几步，躲在昏暗的地方，四处瞧了瞧，确认没人以后，用手解开了皮带，把裤子往下扯了扯，再重新穿好。

我拿起手中的大杯冰可乐紧紧贴在我发烧的脸上，麦当劳的空调坏掉了吗，我觉得实在太热了。

第二个星期，我从家里拿了皮衣和皮裤装进我的书包里，还偷了一瓶我妈的发胶。放学后，我又跟着他到了酒吧，我躲在麦当劳的厕所里面换好了衣服，还把头发抓了抓，看起来就像是个夜店小王子，我满意的对着镜子里的我点了点头。把书包寄放到麦当劳前台那里，朝酒吧走去。

其实我还是有点心虚，我怕保镖查我身份证，为了能顺利进入酒吧，还特意花钱找人办了一张假证。可能是我今天的穿着打扮太有迷惑性，保镖看也没看我，就直接让我进去了。

现在是晚上七点，人还不是很多，我来到吧台点了一杯酒精度数不高的朗姆可乐。我坐在吧台静静等着，尽可能降低自己的存在感，可是还是有寻找一夜情的人找上了我。一个化着精致眼妆的母0把手放到我的肩上，在我的耳边吹妖风：“我可以请你喝一杯龙舌兰日出吗？”我有些不自在的推开他靠着我肩膀的手，“我可以请你喝一杯果汁，然后请你离开吗？”我抬眼强装镇定的对他说。

“呵，小弟弟你可真有意思，未成年可是不允许进酒吧的哦。”他怎么知道我未成年？他还没死心，又往我身上靠了靠，整个人都挂在我的后背上了，“唉，你就陪我玩玩嘛，我都好久没见到你这么帅的小弟弟了。”他在我耳边吐着气，我浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，妈的，真恶心。

就在我犹豫要不要把他打一顿的时候，刚刚给我调酒的酒保走了过来，凑到这个母0耳边对他说了几句话。他很快放开了我，“行，既然是他看上的人，那我就死心了。哎，我这怎么这么惨啊，这半个月来，好不容易有个合眼缘的，没想到却被人早惦记上了，啧啧啧。”说完，他潇洒的拿起吧台上我刚刚给他点的果汁，冲我笑了笑：“谢谢你的果汁，幸福哦。”

我还没来的及消化他说的话，就被一阵欢呼声吸引了。舞台中间打了一束白光，站在白光里的人，是他。我屏住了呼吸，他就像是一个天使，追光灯下，白色的丝绸衬衫衬的他更不食烟火，表情是有点冷漠和高傲的，可是他那双总是湿润着的下垂眼却出卖了他，使得他平易近人了起来，看向你时的目光总是很无辜，只要他开口说话，你就会心甘情愿捧上你的所有献给他。

我想给他带上脚链，把他永远禁锢在我身边。

在众人的欢呼中，他站在高高的舞台上，开始了他今晚的表演。我一直知道他唱歌很好听，他的声音对我来说有一种魔力，他一开口，我就像是喝了一箱草莓牛奶一样，整个人都变得甜乎乎的。可我却不知道，他跳舞对我来说简直就是毒药。他在台上唱着《Love never felt so good》，身体随着音乐扭动着，裤子也太紧了，我站在舞台下面呆呆的看着。他的每一个扭腰，每一个转身，每一次顶胯，每一个转音，都让我如坠梦中。

他在上面唱，“baby，love never felt so good.”我在心里接下一句，“and i'd die if it was ever mine.”他唱，“tell me if you really love me."我望着他在舞台上灵活的舞步，和快乐的表情。我多希望，这个时候我能能站在他身边，搂过他扭动着的腰肢，含上他的耳朵，“Baby,every time i love you,in and out my life,in and out baby,love never felt so good."

如果我是一个魔法师，我不想把他变成一个人偶，把他每时每刻抱在我的怀里。我想要给他变一个最大最豪华的舞台，能够让他在上面尽情唱歌，尽情跳舞。当然，观众只有我。他的声音，他不安分的腰，无辜的眼神，笔挺的鼻梁，流泪的眼睛，只能是我的。只会是我的。

我对着镜子最后确认了一下我的造型。今天晚上，我就要在他每个星期五表演的舞台，向他展示我自己。这首《Dangerous》我已经在练习室练习好久了，从看他唱《Love never felt so good》那天开始，我就在心里定下了这个计划。我也要让他看看和他在舞台上同样闪耀的我。我想要吸引他这颗闪闪发光的星星，就必须得把自己变成被星星围绕着的月亮。

该我上场了，我在最后上场之前找到他兴趣盎然的脸庞。我给自己打气：“加油，他会是你的。”当音乐响起时，我脑子里除了跳舞什么都没有了。

从小学一直到初三我都在舞蹈室学跳舞，上高中的时候，我突然觉得跳舞没意思了，身边一起练舞的朋友都放弃了跳舞，选择了学业。当我有一次一个人对着镜子练习到深夜，累得躺在地板上，用矿泉水浇在自己的头上，冷却的不只有我热的发烫的额头，还有我对舞蹈的热爱。我想，我应该和他们一样，该选择放弃了。

那天回家，我给我妈说，我不跳舞了。她沉默了好久，最后只问了我一句：“赫宰，你以后想当什么样的人。”我不知道，说实话，我真的不知道我以后想做什么。直到我看了他的表演，他就像是一个魔镜，映照着我对未来的所有幻想。我想，我还是喜欢跳舞的，还想一直跳下去。

当我跳完最后一个定格动作，连忙抬起头迫切的在下面欢呼的人群中寻找他，我看见他站在远离人群的地方看向我，我们两个人就这样隔着无数双举起欢呼的手臂对视着，我站在舞台上，他站在舞台下面。他没等我下台，转过身朝门口走去。我急匆匆的冲下了舞台，想要留住他。我推开拥挤的人群，朝他跑去，等我跑到酒吧门口不远处的路灯下面时，我才意识到，他真的离开了。我沮丧的低着头，这可和我想象中的不一样。

“你是在找我吗？”我听见他的声音从我身后传来，我惊喜的回过头，看见他冲我笑着。那个笑容，属于他和朋友聊天的时候，属于每一次唱歌的时候，属于我手机里偷拍他的照片和视频里。现在，它终于只属于我一个人了，我不要脸的想着。

我点点头，有些着急的开口：“李东海，我想认识你，我叫-----”“我知道你叫李赫宰。”我看他总是露出无辜的神情的眼睛，变得陌生起来，他笑着对我说：“你果然是在我身后一直看着我呢，赫宰。”这样的他好陌生，但是却同样让我心动，他带着从未有过的戏谑的笑意看着眼前已经溃不成军的我。我应该是要说些什么的：“嗨，东海，你怎么知道我的名字。”“你记得你那个在课间操时记名字的本子吗，有一次不小心被我朋友捡到了。”糟糕，那个本子上面写的根本就不是什么课间操懒散同学的名字，写的全是我跟踪李东海的心得，怎么办，我要被他讨厌了吗。我望着他笑着的嘴角，呆呆的说不出话来。“你现在，想要试试用手抬起我的下巴，然后低头给我一个吻吗？”我瞪大了眼睛看着他向我不断靠近的身体，怎么办怎么办怎么办，我的大脑超负荷到快要爆炸了。“唉，没想到，你还挺纯情的，我还以为你写在本子上的那些你都做过呢。”他用手轻轻扯下我的衣领，垫着脚亲了一下我的嘴唇，然后放开了我，转过身不再看我。路灯下，他的脸开始慢慢变红起来，我倒是舒了一口气。“喂，你倒是说点什么啊。”他拍了拍我的手臂。

“我能再亲亲你吗，东海？”我弯下腰看向他低着的脸，然后抬起他的下巴，微微低头，吻上了他的有些颤抖的嘴角。

我的stk生涯结束了。


End file.
